The Vampire Kiss
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Natsume is a vampire in Cross Academy.Mikan is a normal student.In this school vampires and humans don't mingle much- it's a rule. What happens when Natsume meets Mikan;does he break the rule? It's my first story so pleeeeease review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :CROSSING LINES

He watched from behind the trees, his mesmerizing red eyes adjusting to the darkness. He saw her standing on the school wall that framed the boundaries of Cross academy, a purple aura emitting from her as she looked at something below .A small smirk appeared on his face as he whispered 'time to have some fun'.Mikan looked at Narumi with a frustrated expression .It was his fault she was late arriving on her first day to Cross Academy and the gates were locked so she had to sneak in. As he tried to lift the luggage up to her for the tenth time he dropped it on himself. That was it, she was fed up, so with a scary but sweet voice she said "otou-san, you should go home, I'll manage". She sighed as she saw her dad run away in slow motion, shouting "I'm sorry Mikan".She looked at her luggage at least 20 feet below her and sighed again. Suddenly a strong wind blew and her vision became blurry and the next thing she knew was her feet balancing at the end of the wall as her hands made circular motions in the air in an attempt to balance her self. Just when she thought she was going to fall she felt someone pull her back by her waist.

She sighed with relief and was about to say thank you when felt a strong breathing near her neck. She felt a strong presence and even though she didn't know who was behind her, her heart was racing fast, she could smell him ,a strong but sweet smell. She wondered if it was Armani but wait

this could be a girl, she tried to turn when suddenly she felt the face come closer to her neck and lick it. Her mind completely blanked out, she recovered soon enough and elbowed the person hard and shouted "let me go you pervert". Before she could realize what she had said she heard a cocky voice say "as you wish" and the next thing she felt was her face on the hard ground.

He moved fast through the trees and found Kaname waiting in front of the dorm. He decided to ignore him when he heard an angry voice say

"Natsume ,I am glad you changed your mind or you would have faced the consequences. You were crossing the line there.".

"I changed my mind cause I wasn't really hungry, I wouldn't mind facing the consequences"

Kaname glared at his arrogant younger brother as he disappeared in the shadows mumbling something about how tasty she was. He knew that his brother was someone he could never control but still this was going too far. The academy's secret had to be protected. Vampires' living among normal people was definitely not normal so no one could know.

Mikan was furious .She stood by her luggage and kicked the iron doors a few times before saying "let me in, you idiot principal" .Few seconds later she saw the gates open and stood in front of her a funny man with a tiny ponytail with improbable clothes. He spoke in a gay way as he introduced himself as Mr. Cross the principal of the academy. Mikan had a red mark on her nose from falling on the ground but now her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean that, calling you stupid I mean"

"ah,don't worry .I am used to it"

"I see but I'm still sorry"

Mikan was led to her dorm by an angry, silver haired guy called Zero. He complained about how late she was and the gates closed at ten. She thought that he looked like a delinquent and wondered if he could be the one who had assaulted her. She suddenly went into battle mode but looking at his angry yet sleepy face she put those thoughts out of her mind. She was still determined to find her assaulter though. Her goal from falling in love and getting a boyfriend had changed to tracking down her enemy-she decided that the minute she entered the academy.

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

RUBY RED

He was walking towards the moon dorm ignoring the humans more specifically the girl humans who called out his name. The closest he would ever get to them was when he fed on them. The only thing of worth in humans was their blood-nothing else. They also amused him a little. Scaring them was the best. He suddenly remembered a girl from years ago –he wanted to feed on her but the minute she saw his fangs she had run through the forest screaming "the monster is behind me" and then had slammed into a tree and died. Walking with his hands behind his head he heard someone say "oh, I'll shoot you with my cupid's arrow of love, you'll me mine." He turned to see a fat, pale girl with a bulging forehead, and tiny button eyes. Her smile was oval and revealed spaces where her front two teeth should've been. Suddenly he felt very insulted, even just the fact he had to look at something like that. The thought of other beautiful girls shouting to him comforted him; not that he usually cared but this time it made difference.

Mikan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She cringed as the bright sun hit her face through the slightly parted curtains and she got up to open the blinds. Outside was a lovely, sunny day. She smiled to herself at the thought of her new life in the academy. Smiling she walked towards her bathroom when she tripped over her feet, stumbled and smashed against the wall. She slid down leaving an imprint of her figure on the wall. Her room was decent. The walls were covered with baby blue wall paper with silver flowers on it. In the centre was a big double bed yet to be covered with sheets and pillowcases. She had her own bath attached to the toilet. She stood in the centre of her room eyeing the super massive suitcase and looked away filled with depression and hatred at the thought of unpacking it. She approached it with dread and opened it to take out her uniform and once she had it she went to changed .Walking towards the bed she caught sight of the time and with a "crap,gonna be late" she hurriedly got her white shirt on.[The uniform is the middle school uniform of Gakuen alice].

It was already lunch time and Mikan had had a boring day. She had been late to class and her teacher happened to be the delinquent from yesterday. She looked around her class but no guys really caught her eye. When the bell rang she walked towards the door when a group of guys blocked her way and started interviewing her. One guy took the liberty to put his arm around her neck and offered to show her around. He looked cool and she liked his name "Tsubasa" .Mikan was a very beautiful girl. She had auburn hair that reached to her midback,her bangs reached just above her eyebrows. She had brown eyes with thick lashes and the smile of an angel. She smiled but it soon faded away when she saw an evil expression in the entire girl's eyes. She nicely refused Tsubasa's offer and went strolling around the school by herself.

She was admiring the school buildings when she suddenly tripped over a long root of a banyan tree. She had scraped her knee pretty badly and it was bleeding profusely.

Natsume was taking a nap on the shaded area of a Sakura tree when the strong smell of blood hit him. His eyes shot open and he jumped down the tree. A few feet away he saw a ball like figure trying to stand up. He walked over to her with an obvious intention but changed his mind and decided to walk past her. Mikan saw a five-foot tall, well-built figure walk past her. She could see his raven black hair slightly messed up, and he had a pale complexion. He wore an earring in one of his ears. He was dressed casually with a white half sleeved shirt with two buttons undone, his tie hanging loose around his collar and blue-black checked trousers. She only saw his side view but she had felt a cold chill pass through her body when he walked past her.

"hey,some help here please"

When he didn't respond she hobbled over to him and put a palm of her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned and Mikan felt her heart skip a beat. It was warm outside but she was cold. She couldn't completely take in his features but she was really absorbed in those intense, ruby red eyes. A slash of wine red crossed his orbs. They were thickly lashed and looked angry. She was scared but she couldn't turn away. She just blinked trying to take in the God like, amazing face in front of her. She stood there staring at him when he spoke.

"Who said you could touch me?" asked a husky voice. He freed himself from her grip and looked at the gawking girl. At this he smirked and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She got out of her trance and was looking for words to say when a soft voice intruded saying "Natsume, here you are, Kaname-Sama called for you". Both their attention turned to a silver curly-haired girl with volumised lashes and steel gray eyes. "Ask him to come see me if he needs me" and with that said he was gone .Mikan stood there confused as the girl sighed and walked up to her and introduced herself as Nobara. She offered to help her to the medical room and escorted her to it. Natsume ran fast through the trees feeling frustrated ,he needed to know that girl .She had bad luck waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

RULES AND A ROSE

On the roof of the moon dorm stood an angry Kaname with a lightning background behind him. He glared at the chibi form of Natsume who looked totally cool leaning against a wall with one hand in his pocket. The raging Kaname questioned him angrily "where were you yesterday night during classes?"

"None of your business"

"Rules are you attend classes like everyone else and you follow them"

"I prefer breaking them, its fun, all the more since you made them"

"If you want to have fun then go somewhere else"

"I will when I get what I want. Who wants to stay in this shithole anyway?"

Kaname sighed as as he saw his brother disappear in the trees. Mikan looked outside the long sash window in her room thinking about her day so far. She had met a handsome prince or may be a devilish prince sounded better. He was gorgeous but she didn't appreciate his unhelping attitude and cocky answer he had given Nobara. She felt the cool wind blow through the open window that formed an entrance from her balcony to her room. She stood there only with a vest top and her pants enjoying the evening when she heard someone shout

'hey polka dots'

She went into battle mode and searched frantically when she noticed a figure standing on the branch of a cicada tree that was a few feet away from her balcony. He smirked before saying

"So you gonna to invite me in?"

"whaa,what are you doin here?"

"Came to check on you, you got hurt remember?"

"I remember that but you weren't really bothered remember?"

"No"

She glared at him. It was quite cold outside and he didn't seem to want to leave and even though she put on an angry front her heart was racing inside. Both of them stood silently, he had an raised eyebrow and she just stared at him. She didn't know that the reason for his continuous smirk was because he could read her mind –everything.

Mikan's thoughts;

"arghhh, if I knew this would happen I would have prettied myself up. Maybe I should invite him in and say I'm going to the toilet and then apply some make-up on. But then I would like an Idiot with make-up on at night."

"hn,you sure go far to impress" he said

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I feel a little left out here"

"Come in if you can, but you'd be risking you're life, you're still quite far from the…"

She stopped when she saw him leap effortlessly and land perfectly in front of her. She opened her mouth in surprise but his inquisitive look reminded her that she was still in her pants. She dashed to her room and found a pair of pajamas and put it on. This was the first time he had even tried to enter a human's room, it sucked that he couldn't enter without being invited .But well this idiot seemed too trusty of people so there was no problem. As he saw her take out drinks from the fridge all he wanted to do was sink his fangs into her but he couldn't. He craved for her blood but still was reluctant to drink it-he didn't know why but he would find out. All he had to do was get close to her and knowing her thoughts it was a piece of cake.

She turned to offer him a drink when he said "you are quite geeky despite your looks". She looked at the piled up books and in a strong defense reaction, puffed out her cheeks and said that she only read them when she was bored.

"What encyclopedias?" he asked.

"hey ,you don't invade my room and then complain about it"

"I didn't invade I was invited"

"Ok, now you can leave"

"I'll leave when I want to, but what you say contradicts your thoughts." he said.

Mikan's Thoughts: "I don't want him to leave. I want to get to know him and I want him to stay close to me". He walked over to her and picked a red rose from a vase, caressed her cheek and placed it in her hands. He pressed her fingers on the stem of the rose when she felt a sharp pain up her thumb as he said "I plan to". The next thing she felt was the cool wind on her face and she saw him jumping off the balcony. She looked at her bleeding finger, a thorn had pricked her.

As he walked back Natsume couldn't help but smirk thinking "How naïve and innocent, idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

GAMES AND FRIENDS

'Oh shut-up already' Mikan shouted at the alarm clock that wouldn't stop ringing. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't get it to stop. 'That was it.' She took the alarm clock and threw it out of her window. She turned back to her task of stitching a loose button back on to her shirt when she heard a painful cry. She looked out of her window, and then ducked back down when she saw her dorm mother Miss Selena throwing the pink alarm clock against the wall; this was her way of taking out her anger. Mikan cursed herself for not looking before throwing the heavy alarm clock down onto Miss Selena's head.

Natsume walked back to his dorm enduring the painful task of listening to love vows directed to him. Even though there were a lot of nice looking guys in the night class the majority of the girls came there for him. He felt neither pride nor happiness only irritation. He walked towards the Moon dorm with an indifferent expression when the polka dot girl caught his eye. He saw her struggle to the front of the crowd. He stopped and looked at her and everyone in the night class stopped. He looked at his object of interest and smirked. Just that was enough to draw evil glares from other girls around her. He resumed walking and the other night class students did the same. Natsume received a sceptical glance from his brother and in reply he just ignored it.

Mikan was surprised; no shocked. She never thought he would acknowledge her in any way in public. She knew the night class students kept to themselves. They never spoke to the day class apart from events that required both sets to gather together. Even if it was any other guy from night class and Mikan wouldn't have been that surprised but after everything she had learned about Natsume from her friends during her short time in the academy was enough to startle her to see such an act from him. He was unsociable among the night class. He had an air of superiority to everyone around him. Just one look or glare from him was enough to make anyone shiver. Most students in the night class listened to him apart from a handful. Even in joined events he never seemed to appear or even if he did his angry expression kept the day class girls away from him. Despite all, his striking features made most girls admire him and for some even crave him. Based on this info he was known as 'the night prince'.

Mikan sat in the class not sure whether to feel nervous or happy at the greeting she had received that morning; if that could be called a greeting. She walked out of class deciding against going to see the night class students walk to class. She entered her room and kicked her shoes off. She was about to unbutton her shirt when she suddenly felt cold. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she saw her window open. She knew for sure that she had closed it this morning. She took a step towards the window when the noise of something breaking made her jump and scream. She turned and collapsed to the ground on her knees with relief when saw Natsume standing next to the broken vase. 'Yo' he said. 'You did that on purpose' she said a little breathless. 'Did what?' he asked casually. 'Breaking the vase, to scare me.' 'I never did it on purpose, I didn't notice it. But now that I know you get scared so easily I might break things more often.' 'What are you doing here? You are not allowed in and I didn't invite you this time.' 'I invited myself.' He said walking towards her. 'You can't do that. I mean just coming into a girl's room like that.' 'You want me to leave then.' 'No, just stay.' she said getting up.

Mikan felt nervous at the start but that slowly descended into boredom. It had been nearly an hour and they hadn't even had much conversation. He just sat there looking through her books and novels. She had to say something. 'Yeah so Natsume' she started. 'Hmm' was all she got. 'I was wondering why you take an interest in me. I mean you usually don't care much about girls in general so...' 'Why, do you have a problem with that?' 'No, not really but you look like the type of guy that dislikes girls in general.' 'I'm straight if that's what you want to know.' 'I know that I just meant ... forget it.' She said suddenly feeling stupid. 'They are real pests. It's like they have nothing else to do than pry into other people's lives.' he said sounding annoyed. Mikan suddenly felt angry that he referred to all those girls as pests. 'You know I know it's annoying when they take pictures without permission and that type of stuff but they do have sincere feelings you know. So don't call them pests.' 'Oh yeah I forgot you were there this morning too.' He said looking busy in a book. She suddenly felt embarrassed. 'Are you trying to say that I'm a pest' she exclaimed. He looked up at her and shrugged 'I don't know' he said. She stared at him for a while and said 'Natsume I'm not a pest, I'm your friend.' 'Who decided that?' he asked giving her his full attention. 'I did, I mean we talk to each other and considering someone like you who doesn't talk to people easily I think I'm a friend.' She said confidently. 'Your logic is amusing.' He said looking back into the big book.

Mikan turned to get a bottle of juice when she realized that Natsume and she had never had a proper conversation. Though she knew she liked him, somehow she always ended up arguing with him. 'This way he's going to get bored of me. I need to be myself and not let nervousness get the better of me' she thought. She turned back and saw him get ready to leave. She marched over to him and stood in front of him blocking his way to the window from where he left. She had a very determined expression. 'What are you doing' asked Natsume. 'I...I have decided that I'm going to talk to you a lot and get to know you more and by Christmas we will be inseparable buddies.' A chuckle escaped Natsume. He looked at her his one eyebrow raised. 'Okay, the first step to being best buddies is getting to know each other and we are going to do that through a game.' She said enthusiastically. 'What game?' he asked sounding bored. 'I'll say a word and you have to say the first word that comes to your mind. No thinking just answer the minute you hear the word.' She explained sounding excited. After looking at his expression she said 'lets give it a try, okay.' They both sat on the ground. Natsume sat leaning against the wall; one knee propped up. Even though he could read the girl's mind her thoughts didn't make sense. She sure was weird. He had never thought he would speak to a human this much. 'Well maybe not all humans were stupid' he thought. In the past three hundred years this was the first time he had taken any initiative to speak to a human. She has good luck or by now with his craving for her blood she would have been drained of life long back. Come to think of it there was nothing interesting or special about this idiotic girl so he didn't understand the difference in her blood. 'Okay let's start' she said after answering a short phone call from her dad. 'FAVORITE COLOUR' she shouted. 'RED' Came a bored answer. 'COUNTRY'- 'ROME'. 'LOVE'-'OVERRATED'. 'FOOD'-'BLOOD'. At this answer she looked inquisitive but let it pass. 'MIKAN'-'IDIOT' he replied. She pouted a little at this but didn't comment. 'Your turn now' said Natsume. Surprisingly he was getting interested. 'Okay' she exclaimed sounding a little too happy. He decided to shut off his mind –reading abilities for a while to make the game interesting. 'BLOOD' he asked. 'RED' she replied. 'FOOD'- 'KNIFES'. 'LOVE'- 'YOU'. Her face was crimson red at this but Natsume didn't stop. 'FRIENDS'-'EMINEM.' 'HOBBY'-'SHOWER'. She looked surprised herself at her senseless answers. Natsume found this game amusing so he decided to keep at it.

'FLOWER'-'ROSE'. 'MOTHER'-'FAT'. 'FATHER'-'GAY'. She looked embarrassed and looked like she wanted to stop but he paid no attention. 'SCHOOL'-'FOOD'. 'NIGHT CLASS-VAMPIRES'. At this he stopped and looked curiously at the girl. 'I didn't know what I was talking about. Half of those answers are not true. My mom is not fat and my dad is not gay.' She said sounding a little annoyed at herself. Natsume didn't bother asking anything else since he had his powers back on and he learned from reading her mind that she thought Shiki looked like Edward from Twilight explaining why she related Vampires to the night class. 'Hey Natsume, do you like Twilight' she asked beaming. 'No' he replied. 'I think Vampires are kinda cool. I mean wouldn't you love to live forever and sparkle in the Sun.' she asked excitedly. 'Living forever sounds boring and sparkling in the sun sounds disgusting.' He said as he walked towards the balcony. 'Hey wait, are you leaving already.' She asked with a tint of sadness in her voice. 'I'll come again' he said and jumped out of her window. She was amazed at his ability to jump from such heights. 'He must have been a high jump champion in sports.' She thought as she went to brush her teeth.

Natsume sat on his bed with a glass of blood in his hand. He looked at the wine glass and his grip around it tightened as hated memories came flooding back to him like they did often. His grip tightened around the glass until it shattered and blood stained the cream carpet. He never liked these blood tablets anyway. He looked at his hand as the cuts closed back again. He undid the buttons of his shirt and sat in darkness. Everything was covered in pitch black as his eyes glowed red and he whispered 'Mikan'.


End file.
